


Snowy Chocoberry

by aquilegia_pr



Series: KarmaFem!Nagisa drabbles [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female!Nagisa, Fluff, KaruFem!Nagi, My dearest KaruNagi, Romance, childhoodfriend!KaruNagi, for Karma's belated birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: "K-Karma, do you like me?" Nagisa kept her head bowed, her hands clutching the gift box. She knew this question was very dangerous because it might threaten her friendship with Karma forward. She shouldn’t expect more, Nagisa regretted her question. [KaruFem!Nagi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei.

It was a snowy day when the big day named Christmas celebrated, which also coincided with a historic day in when Akabane Karma was born and greeted the world. Shiota Nagisa likes chocolate. Akabane Karma likes strawberry. They both have different preferences. But when those two foods are combined, Nagisa and Karma love it more than any food that they’ve ever tasted by their tongue. Soft n sweet of chocolate and fresh n sour of strawberry is the perfect food for them. So, Nagisa makes a cake with choco-berry flavor for Karma’s birthday gift. In a chance, Nagisa off today, so she could use a lot of time to enhance her cake taste.

When the choco-berry cake gift has been in the box and wrapped in a red paper plus green ribbon was in her hand, Nagisa walking toward the behind of mountains, to the path where Karma is warming up his body by jogging into this area. Despite today was Christmas, Karma isn’t free, he and other boys from E-class must do a hard training with Karasuma-sensei for prepared kill their Yellow Octopus teacher. When she looks the red-haired boy was walking down the mountains, Nagisa’s heart pounding, pounding more than even her last fight with Nakamura Rio for getting the highest point at the final examination. Because she was not ready yet, Nagisa chose to hide behind one of the large trunked trees near the road that will be passed by Karma.

Nagisa sighed. When Nagisa already bracing determination to give gifts brought, she saw other girl came. The yellow-haired girl who’s named Nakamura Rio ran after Karma. Rio stretched out her hand, gives a gift that is wrapped in a paper bag for Karma. Nagisa clicked her tongue, she returned discouraged. When Nagisa has been taking her courage back, she instead saw another girl come. That girl came when the yellow-haired girl passed. The bespectacled girl named Okuda Manami. Manami giving a gift-wrapped in a lavender colored box to Karma. And so on; curly orange-haired girl, a beautiful long black-haired girl, and cute girl with big boobs also came and give a special gift for Karma’s birthday. Geez, why Karma is so popular? Nagisa grumbled. She both eyes was glazed, almost in tears.

The Azure-eyed girl was already upset. But when she intends to leave the large trunked trees, someone pulled her hand with alacrity. Nagisa turned around, looked at her childhood friend, staring at the Mercury eyes boy with gaze wistfully. “Want to give me a gift huh?” Karma said in a teasing tone.

Nagisa spontaneous shocked and shook her head. Her face suddenly flushed. Nagisa immediately turned around, stood against Karma. There was an odd silence that slips when two people stop talking. When she felt the December cold wind greeted leather wrapped in a thick jacket, Nagisa breath deeply. She bites her little faint lip, and ventured to ask, “K-Karma, do you like me?”

“Umm …” Karma paused his sentences.

Nagisa kept her head bowed, her hands clutching the gift box. She knew this question was very dangerous because it might threaten her friendship with Karma forward. She shouldn’t expect more, Nagisa regretted her question.

“No,” he said simply.

Nagisa really trying hard to hold back her tears so as not to spill. But everyone knows, stop crying it is difficult, even for a beauty and brave girl like Shiota Nagisa. Nagisa gritted her teeth, her heart is a pain.

Then Karma stood in front of Nagisa, his warm hands touch the Nagisa’s cheeks when already wet. Karma can see the steam of Nagisa’s breath, it’s a typical winter. He looked up at Nagisa’s blue eyes which beautiful and shining.

“I don’t like you—

—I love you.”

At that moment Nagisa started crying again. Akabane Karma hugged her tightly. And choco-berry cake made by Nagisa, they eat together. Somehow, it becomes sweeter, fresher, and tastier than the choco-berry that they had ever eaten before.

 


End file.
